


Age

by razzrheaa



Category: 007 - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzrheaa/pseuds/razzrheaa





	Age

Q is young. So young, in fact, that it makes James feel old, like a dying man in the desert, slaked with thirst and heat. Q is the Oasis he longs for. Q's face is still so boyish, smooth and unmarred by time or stress or fear, the hard edge 007 has when he looks in the mirror.

Q still smiles at the innane things: funnies in the post, or the way James has his black ties coordinated by texture. James hardly finds anything fun anymore.  He’s been shot at, knifed into, rolled under and over by cars and boats and actual people that he's lost count.  But pain is an old unfriend and the nip of teeth or stretch of Q’s fingers inside of him go almost unnoticed.

But where Q is eager, James is skilled and patient. He runs hands through that amazingly thick hair, pulls Q's face away from his cock and nudges him up the bed with his knees.

The boy’s lean body follows where it's lead and James soon has long limbs sprawled across his expensive sheets. Q’s skin stands stark against his plush maroon duvet.

Pleasuring a man is much different than pleasuring a woman, much less tedious and much more straightforward but not unsatisfying in the slightest. James hasn't lived this long without picking up tricks and tips from secluded hotel suits in every part of the world.

 _Let me teach you_ , he says and goes slow.  He touches the soft skin of Q’s inner thighs, tickles with the tips of his nails and then, suddenly, applies firm pressure with his fingers digging at narrow hips and tugging that skinny body closer.  He mouths at the tender crease where thigh meets pelvis and the boy gasps, loudly, beautifully, arching his back and digging his fingers into the sheets.

James loses time after that.

Of all the things that he wishes for, it's not time to see more death. Not time for action or service to the crown. But time for time's sake. Time to be able rest here in the warm cradle of his Quarter Master's arms and know that there will always be a tomorrow.


End file.
